User talk:RoseXinh
I'm not flipping copying stupid Winx Club Wiki! Stop ANNOYING 'me everywhere! If I have copied, give me the links and it will be removed. [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee]] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 10:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I know you wrote that horrible text on the Diamond page! Stop acting like an anon user! Keep out of this, if not I don't care if you're younger or older, you made Stellamusa101 hate herself, I don't care about your horrible flipping texts! To tell you the truth miss-know-it-all you should get banned for using inappropriate language! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 10:36, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah.. right, do you think writing an abusive text about me will scare me, huh? For your kind information Ms. Lewis! I do not care about you or that WINX CLUB WIKI of yours! I won't even say please stop annoying me, as if! I won't even annoy, your not worth it, be a fool, or that's not enough jerk. [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 11:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Another one, I don't even 'care about this Wiki and so you can ''shut ''it down for all as if I care. I am on another website now, so HAH! Just MYOB! You know what hell is? Well, you should because it's gonna be your home soon. Don't think I am the same now. Apologize huh? Harry Potter movies teach me that, you should stand up for yourself, rather then being an annoying wimp! No matter how many texts you send me, they ain't affecting me or you. So stop wasting your time. [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee]] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 12:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just a normal thing first, You're right that your grammar isn't good, but think about it, was my grammar any good when I joined Wikia? Okay, cooly, One thing I am telling you is honest, okay? I like your grammar, hate myself for saying this but still, I think your grammar is much better then others, I like how you use long words and create interesting sentences. Secondly, I told you I do not care whatever you say, technically we both are wasting our time talking about somthing we can't solve! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 12:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Just, what the heck is wrong with your stupid brain? You told me that it was your last flipping respond to me! And I think the messages you went over were the last messages I sent you, telling me to get lost? Get lost yourself! I ain't taking orders from you! I am not like Farhah or Roxanna, I am staying here! So keep your ass out of this! [[User:BloomRocks!|'Jaylee']] [[User talk:BloomRocks!|'Message me!']] 14:54, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yup. You are definitely right Rose. I admit it. I'm Farhah, I'm a copycat, I spend my time copying other wikis around, I also keep waiting for a new code from another wiki to arrive and then I copy it. But unlike BloomRocks! I move on with my life now. I don't like copying anymore, and I don't like wikia too. Seeing wikia just reminds me of the old me, the dependent, stupid, silly Stellamusa101. But now I'm a total different person. I know you'll never forgive me, but at least read this message. Have a nice day. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 04:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) And 1 more thing I had a bad reputation on wikia. So this is my new account. I decided to restart my life. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 04:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC)